How long can you hang on to a word?
by slytherinheiriss
Summary: "I love him, and I always will. I hope he's happy wherever he is…" Harry finds love with Draco, or so he thinks. Draco never wanted to hurt him. First Chapter is Harry's POV, second is Draco's. M for a reson. R&R!
1. Harry's POV

A/N: Haha. I haven't written anything in forever. So here's a slightly depressing fanfic to go along with my slightly depressing mood. I'm not writing this for it to be good, I'm writing this for the sake of writing, so feel free to flame :]

I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, it would be porn. Haha, I'm not kidding either.

The flash back thingy takes place during 7th year, and doesn't really follow any of the plot, or anything. The school didn't get destroyed and stuff. I just needed everybody to be seventeen, and for this to be their last year o.O. I'm trying to keep Draco as in character as I can. Harry… well he's just going to be my puppet and do what I tell him to. BWUAHAHA enjoy!

…:::xXx:::…

Harry's POV

…:::xXx:::…

I'm not going to lie and tell you this is a wonderful story of love. It is a story of love, _but_ it's also a story about lies, pain, and heartbreak. Everybody dreams about happy endings, but that's all it is; a _dream. _I never believed in happily ever after, or love. I was faced with too much hurt to even try to believe. Well, I never believed until he made me. He made me fall so hard. Now that it's in the past I can say I was truly in love, and that it was the best and worst feeling I've ever felt.

…:::xXx:::…

It was my first day back from summer break, and I was excited to see all my friends after two months of torture. I was starting my seventh year at Hogwarts, and I was prepared for the worst. I had already handled a great deal of problems in my young seventeen years, which made life tough but easy at the same time.

Over the summer I discovered a dark secret about myself. One I didn't want to believe. I halfheartedly accepted it, assuming it would change over time, but deep down in my heart I knew it wouldn't. I noticed it one day while doing yard chores. There were a few guys running around shirtless in the sprinklers a few houses down. I found myself transfixed on their bodies. It was like they held me under some spell. I looked away but I could not clear my mind. I knew what this meant, but I hopped it was just a phase. I was wrong. As the weeks went on I found myself more and more interested in guys. I guess it had something to do with the lack of females in my life. I was always around guys. I locked myself in my room for weeks. I avoided everybody's looks.

I thought going back to school would help me out. I thought that I could go back to normal again. I didn't want to accept it yet, I just couldn't. I couldn't be gay, I refused. Things only got worse as the first week passed. I had to eat, sleep, and shower with guys, lots of attractive guys. I had no where to hide.

One night it was too much for me. I snuck out using my invisibility cloak late at night. After everybody was asleep, and after all the teachers were done with their duties. I lurked around the castle, thinking that a walk would clear my mind. When that didn't work, I made my way outside to get some fresh air. I walked silently to the courtyard. While stripping my cloak, I sat down in a dry patch of grass. I laid back at looked into the starry night. For the first time in months my mind was cleared. I was so ecstatic that I didn't even notice as another dark figure made its way towards me.

When I finally noticed, it was too late to escape. I could see it was a male because of the lean muscle that was covered by a shear wife beater. The moonlight made his skin look as pale as snow, flawless. His hair glowed a magnificent golden color. I could just make out the icy cold silver eyes. He looked like an angel, a very seductive angel. That's when it hit me.

"Draco, what do you want?" I said in a faint voice as I got to my voice. I felt ashamed. I was admiring the enemy for his looks.

"Well, hello there, Harry." His voice gave me goose bumps, and it sent a slightly arousing shiver down my spine. His eyes continued to look icy, but somehow kinder and more tempting than anything I had ever seen. I guess he noticed the lack of response in me because he asked "Are you okay Potter, or will I have to knock some sense into you?" He then gently placed his hand on my bare arm. I will never forget that touch, for that is the touch that made me believe in some kind of happiness. With that one touch he had me.

"N-nothing's wrong. Why would you ask Dr-Malfoy?" I saw his smirk before I felt his other hand being placed on the other side of me.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it the way you're looking at me." He moved closer to my face with each word, "Or, maybe it's the way I can see the lust in your eyes."

My eyes widened with his words. He would mock me forever. I had to think of some comeback. My mind was empty. All I could feel was his skin on mine. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"We're going to play a game, Potter. Okay?" I completely melted under his presence; all I could do was nod. "It's called cat and mouse." He whispered as he pushed me to the ground. I was still in shock when I felt his body weight on top of me.

He was at my feet. He didn't stay there for long, though. He slowly crawled over me until his face was inches from mine. I looked up at him in disbelief. He just smirked down. I opened my mouth to protest, he took that as an invitation for a kiss.

His lips were as soft as silk. His skilled tongue gently touched mine. It sent sparks up and down my body. I could feel my arousal poking at his leg, apparently, so could he.

He stopped, and studied me from above. His eyes placed a million questions in my mind.

I moved up for another kiss. He got up and left me behind as he strolled back into the castle. I just laid there, and laid there. I only moved when the sky began to turn an orange color. I didn't need to be caught outside. I didn't need anymore trouble.

My mind was filled with all the thoughts and emotions from the previous night. I sluggishly made my way to the breakfast table as I caught a glance of him. He looked at me with anger in front of his friends, even from yards away I could tell it was fake. He still held on to some of the gentleness from the previous night. My head began to fog up with questions, and confusion. Right when I began collecting my thoughts, somebody interrupted me with questions about my summer, and all of the dull questions friends do ask.

Because I was so lucky, half of my classes were with Draco that day. I wish my sarcasm made me feel better, but it didn't. I got lost in my thoughts as I silently walked with my friends to class. I'm sure they worried about me, but I didn't much care.

I took a seat in the back of the room, making sure to keep my eyes glued to the top of the table. I wanted to see Draco, but at the same time I didn't. Why did his kiss have to be so sweet? I hated how he played me. I didn't want to be under his control. I mean, he wasn't even doing anything, but he still held me like a puppet.

I continued to keep my eyes down, even as somebody sat down next to me. Just by the presence he had, I knew it was Draco. Everybody whispered about it until the professor walked in.

I managed not to look at him for more than half the class, until he passed me a note. I sneaked a glance at him, then. He was staring at me with those painfully beautiful eyes. It took me a few moments to get the strength to look away. Losing eye contact with him almost hurt.

I turned my attention to the note. It was folded perfectly into eighths. On the front it read:

_To: HP_

_From: DM_

It was written in small script that was as perfect as the rest of him. How did he have me under his spell so fast? It hadn't even been one day since I recognized his beauty. When his lips met mine for those brief moments, he had me. I didn't know if I liked it or not. I pulled my mind from those thought to open the note. I began to read the little letters that filled a few lines.

_ I know you want more. There's not point in denying it. Meet me outside the Slytherin commons room at midnight tonight and you'll get what you want. I won't displease you, I promise. Will you be there, or will I have to kidnap you?_

_ Draco Malfoy_

My eyes widened slightly. I reminded myself to control my emotions. Then it hit me. He wanted me too. Maybe not, maybe he wanted to play me. I wanted to wish for the best, but it was Malfoy I was talking about. I pulled out a scrap piece of parchment, and wrote:

_I'll be there. _

When he got it, I heard him slightly chuckle. When I peered over at him, he had the most breathtakingly beautiful and seemingly honest smile on his face. That alone made my heart flutter. I was in way too deep already.

The rest of the day passed so fast. Draco didn't sit with me in any of my classes, which was slightly upsetting. I was anticipating tonight. I was so excited I barely ate dinner, and it took all of my will power not to stare at him.

When it was Eleven, I snuck out of my bed and got ready. I had no clue what to expect, so I stuck with a simple black T-shirt, and dark jeans. I arrived outside of the slytherin commons room at midnight exactly. I hid behind my invisibility cloak. I waited twenty minutes. Those were the longest twenty minutes of my life. I was thought he was going to stand me up.

He finally emerged looking as good as he always did. He looked around as he closed the door. I slowly slid off my cloak, which surprised him slightly.

"Well, hello there, Harry. I thought you were going to stand me up." He said in the most seductive voice ever. My breath quickened, I knew he knew it too. "What's wrong now, sweetie?" Draco continued in an innocent voice. He walked up to me and placed a hand at my hip, the other went to my face. My breathing increased more.

I shook my head, "Nothing," I smiled and looked at him, "what do you have planned for tonight?" He took my hand and led me upstairs.

"You'll see." He smirked, "close your eyes; I want it to be a surprise." I did as he commanded. We walked for a long while before he tugged my hand to stop. "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered in my ear, it sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't feel him near me for a minute. I heard shuffling, though. Finally he took my hand and led me through a door. "Keep your eyes closed." He whispered again.

"Okay," was the only thing I could manage.

"Do you promise?" He sounded like a little kid.

"Yes, I do." I felt him smile against my shoulder where he placed his head to whisper in my ear. Then I felt him kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but smile, and then frown as he left my side, only to smile again as he took my hand and led me farther into the room.

"Sit down." He commanded. I did as he said. As soon as I sat down, I felt him sit on my lap, facing me. I gulped down some air, trying to calm myself. "You can open your eyes now."

I guessed we were in the Room of Requirements because there were no single bedrooms, and I was indeed sitting on a bed.

His face was inches from mine, I couldn't look away from his eyes though. They were the coldest grey I'd ever seen. They seemed to be filled with something other than hate, something warm.

I didn't have much time to analyze before he pressed his lips solidly against mine. It felt better than the first time. This time he didn't pull away, he continued on.

He roughly pushed me back on the bed when he did break the kiss. He crawled over me and sat on my chest. He looked down at me with hungry eyes as he began to undo his button down shirt. I reached up to help him, right before I touched him he got off, and jumped off the bed. I sat up and looked at him, hurt was apparent in my eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked. I regret that. He knew I needed him now.

"I can undress myself." He argued. He was such like a little kid. He had a pout on his face as he stripped down to his boxers. "Well, aren't you going to get naked too, or am I going to have to do everything myself?"

I then realized what we were going to do. The look of shock was still on my face as he took his boxers off and practically jumped on top of me. He took off my clothes with his skilled hands. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. I definitely couldn't control my body. My reactions were slow, and all I could see was Draco. All I could feel was Draco. All I wanted and needed was Draco.

When he succeeded in getting me undressed, without my help of course, he reached for something in the drawer by the bed.

"Have you ever done this before?" He sounded like he actually cared.

I shook my head, "no."

"Okay," he kissed me softly. "I'll take it nice and slow for you then. Okay?" He placed kisses along my body. "Just do what I say and you'll be okay." I nodded.

What he grabbed was lube. He began to prepare himself moaning slightly as he rubbed the substance on his throbbing member. His small moans sounded like music to my ears and excited me further.

He put some on his fingers and moved towards my bum. "This will hurt." He said just before he stuck two fingers in my ass. It didn't really hurt; it was more uncomfortable than anything. He stretched me out for a little and then added another finger.

Once he thought I was prepared enough, he lifted my legs above his shoulders and slowly entered me. It did hurt as he slid himself entirely into me. He stayed when he was completely in. He waited a little bit, and as the seconds passed by it hurt less and less.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was strained. I knew it was killing him not to pound into me. Yet another sign he cared. It still hurt, but I didn't want to drive him insane, so I nodded. I knew my voice would give away my lie.

He started off slow. He slowly moved his hips, and kissed me; comforting me. The pain went away soon. He pulled half way out and moved back in. Right away he found my sweet spot. I mewled as he hit it again. He grinned, as I tried to rock my hips against him.

"You like that, don't you?" He moaned out as he got faster. His face was that of an angel as he made love to me. Well, in my mind he was making love to me. He continued to hit my sweet spot over and over making me moan louder and louder.

He bit down on my neck and began sucking on it. Somehow he knew what felt good to

me, he knew things I didn't even know about myself. He continued to lavish my neck while he grabbed my dick and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts. I didn't know what to do with myself it felt so good. I couldn't handle it anymore and I came all over my chest. He moaned loudly and pounded into me one more time before he was finished off too.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked through pants for air.

I was still gasping for air. It was the most amazing thing I have ever felt, and I wanted to feel more of it. All I could get out was, "God, oh God, Draco."

He snickered and pulled out. I felt empty, "No!" I begged. I didn't want it to stop.

"What? You want to do it again?" I nodded vigorously. "Okay. I promised I'd please you. I'll stick with that promise." He said vainly.

The night went as follows: mindless fucking, snog session after snog session, and then we both fell asleep.

I awoke to an empty bed, an empty room, and a broken heart. He did leave a note, which didn't help in the least:

_Dear Harry,_

_ Had fun last night._

_ -Draco _

That was all I was- one night of fun. I began to sob. I couldn't believe that I was so gullible to believe I actually meant something. I was dealing with Draco, a slytherin, and I thought I meant something. I hated myself for being so stupid. I cried for at least an hour before getting dressed and walking back to my room.

I had classes with Draco, so I planned on talking to him then. When I got to class I sat in the same spot waiting for him to come sit next to me. He didn't he wouldn't even look at me when I reached for him and called out his name. He made some rude remark to his friends making them laugh.

I wanted to cry so badly. I ran out of the room. I wouldn't be able to handle it so soon. That was the day where I made my mask, and I didn't show my pain. I fell in love with him in one day, and that was my fault. It was my fault for believing. It was my fault, not his. That's what I kept telling myself.

That continued on until three months before school ended. He ignored me, mocked me, hurt me emotionally and physically, and he broke my heart more.

He changed the way I viewed life. At first I believed there was no love, and then he made me believe that there was, but it hurt. I was miserable for that entire time. I cried myself to sleep in my empty bed. I kept his notes with me at all times. Not because they meant something, but because they reminded me of him. It was like I had a piece of him.

One day, I was walking alone outside right before curfew. I was near the corner of the forest, staring down at the grass. Somebody grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the forest. They covered my mouth when I tried to yell for help.

"Harry, calm down it's me." I recognized the voice right away. I stopped struggling immediately.

"Draco?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes. I came here to…"

I cut him off. "Look you don't have to explain. I understand that I was just a one night stand."

It was his turn to cut me off. "No! It's not like that at all! Harry, I love you and I have for a long time. I just couldn't admit it. I denied it at every turn, but now it's pointless."

My mind shut off. "What?"

"You heard me Potter. I love you." He said looking away from me. He was ashamed. I did mean something to him.

My immediate response was, "I love you too, Draco." He kissed me softly. I kissed back. I did love him.

That night we made love on the forest floor. We stayed there with each other for the night. Right before we went back he asked me in the sweetest tone I have ever heard, "Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" Of course, I agreed. I was the happiest person alive.

We spent everyday together for a month. We slept together every night. I fell in love with him more and more as each second passed. He was slightly distant whenever we were together. He always seemed like he was thinking about something else when we were talking. And, he was always gone when I woke up, but I thought everything was okay because he always returned that night.

I always said I loved him whenever I got the chance. I was fool in love, a damned fool. He took me places, and he even bought me a ring. I never took it off. It was silver covered in diamonds. I thought that made up for his distance. He acted like he cared.

During the second month, he began to grow more and more distant. I worried more than I should of. He didn't stay with me every night like he used to. We didn't have any foreplay, it was just fucking. We didn't go out anymore. I still held on to him for life. I needed him. I loved him with everything I was.

I brought it up to him one night and he left. He said he didn't need to take my bitching. He said everything was fine. He said he loved me. He lied.

It all ended the night before school ended.

"Draco, love, how are we going to see each other after school? I mean, we won't have school next year and we live so far away." I asked while sitting on our bed in the Room of Requirements.

"We won't see each other after tomorrow." He said flatly.

I began to cry. "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, after school end, we'll both go our separate ways. We won't talk to each other, we won't see each other, the end" His voice was just as cold as his eyes.

I couldn't let go, and that's where I got hurt, "But, you said you loved me! I love you! You can't do this to me!" I begged.

"I lied when I said I loved you. I just wanted to keep you coming back." His eyes showed no lies.

"You monster, how could you do that to me!?" I yelled through my sobs.

"It was easy." He didn't even smile at my pain. "Look, you do mean something to me. I just don't love you. Stop asking things before you hurt yourself more."

I just couldn't listen. "I love you, Draco. You can't do this to me. I love you." He stayed silent. "My first impression of you was right. You're a lying, manipulative, dirty… monster. You're just a whore! I hate you. I hate who you are."

He looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm going now. Goodbye Harry."

I fell on the ground I was sobbing to hard to stand. "No, don't leave me. I need you. I'm sorry. I'll fix it. We can be together. I'll make everything better. I love you!" He was gone with my last words.

I stayed on the floor for the rest of the night. I couldn't bring myself to move. I didn't want to live anymore. I felt sore everywhere and I was getting sick from crying too much.

The next day at graduation Draco was a no show. I guess he couldn't handle it, or most likely me. He couldn't handle my clinginess on him. I pushed him away and all I wanted to do was get him back.

…:::xXx:::…

That was ten years ago, today. I still have all the notes we passed while we were going out. I still have the ring he gave me and I still never take it off. I haven't taken it off since the day he got it for me. I know I should move on, everybody tells me this, but I can't find it in me to do so.

I'll never forget my one and only love. I don't believe that I'll ever find somebody as good as him. I still cry myself to sleep, dream about him every night, and wake up sobbing because he's not there. It's not healthy, but love's not a healthy thing, I suppose. I still wish he'll come back for me, begging for me back, and apologizing for what he did. I know that will never happen, but I can't stop myself.

I love him, and I always will. I hope he's happy wherever he is…

…:::xXx:::…

..THE END..

…:::xXx:::…

A/N: Some parts go really fast, and others go slow, but this is pretty much a flashback, and he's only remembering the good parts. Haha, that and I'm too lazy to keep pace of the story.

Man this is pretty lame. I think this is the best story I've written though, which is pathetic considering how lame it is. Well this matches my depressing mood completely. If you ask nicely I might write another chapter in Draco's P.O.V. Only I know what he felt, and you'll never know if you don't ask. Maybe if I get enough requests, I'll write a happy ending :].

Reviews, please?

Love you all :]!


	2. Draco's POV

A/N: Well, I really like where I'm going on this story, so I'm going to write more :]. I want more reviews though. I think it's good, but I would really like some input from you viewers.

I still do not own Harry Potter. Sad day.

This is a flashback from Draco's P.O.V. this time. I guess it's not really a flashback, more of him telling his story. Blah, trivial details. It's at the same place and time as Harry's part, but now we get to experience Draco's thoughts and emotions.

AHHH! I made a mistake in the first one and it won't let me fix it :'[ Anyway if you picked up on it, please, please, please ignore it.

…:::xXx:::…

Draco's P.O.V.

…:::xXx:::…

I loved him, and I still do to this day. He was the one and only for me. He was so off limits, and somehow I got him. The worst mistake of my life was losing him. I still wonder every day if he still thinks about me every now and then. I doubt it. Loving him was what I was meant to do. Now, I'm meaningless.

…:::xXx:::…

It was my last year at Hogwarts, and I was excited and crushed all at the same time. I would finally be free, but I'd also never see him again. He was the only thing that kept me going when I wanted to quit. He thought I hated him, but the truth is I was head over heels in love with him. He was Harry Potter.

Over the seven years I attended Hogwarts, I tortured myself with that silly little crush I obtained the first time I saw him. Over those seven years, that little crush morphed into a big one, and then it turned into love. One sided love at that. He was the only thing I couldn't get. He was the reason people remember me as a little bitchy. I was always upset whenever I saw him with somebody else. The only reason I teased him was to see his emerald eye sparkle, and to hear his voice.

I was always so afraid of rejection; I could care less about my image as long as I got to be with him. I never got my chance with him, until one night.

I had awoken from an _exciting_ dream about my love. I couldn't stop dreaming about him since I came back to school. I saw Harry at dinner, and around the school. After the two months without him, it seemed like heaven.

I was having a hard time down under and I didn't want to fix it myself. I was also very sweaty from that very realistic dream. I thought I would go for a walk in the courtyard, thinking that it would hopefully calm me down.

I knew my away around the castle enough not to get caught. I put on a wife beater and some black sweats. I wasn't trying to impress anybody. I didn't know I would run into him and change things forever, but sure enough I did.

At first I didn't know who it was. I was curious. I knew that Harry sometimes wondered around at night, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Luckily for me, I didn't it was Harry.

Harry was laying down looking so delicious, as always. Well, at least in my mind. It took him a minute to even know I was there. I didn't mind getting in the extra minute of staring.

"Draco, what do you want?" He asked as he got to his feet. I wondered if he saw me. I hope he didn't think I was a total queer-mo-sexual for looking at him the way I did. He was the only guy that ever interested me.

"Well, hello there, Harry." I wanted him. I knew it, and I wanted to make him know too. He didn't respond, which worried me slightly. "Are you okay Potter, or will I have to knock some sense into you?" I tested the boundary by placing my cold hand on his warm, tan skin.

I felt him shiver. "N-nothing's wrong. Why would you ask Dr-Malfoy?" I smiled while he stuttered and I placed my other hand on his hip.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it the way you're looking at me." I was going to make my move and I prayed that it would work. "Or, maybe it's the way I can see the lust in your eyes." I inched closer and closer to my target.

I could see him panic and I had him where I wanted him. "We're going to play a game, Potter. Okay?" Oh, I was good with my tongue in more than one way "It's called cat and mouse." I pushed him to the ground with that last word and landed on top of him.

It felt so good. That was the first real contact I had with him without fighting him. I crawled over his chest so my mouth was right over his. I had waited seven years, and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

He opened his mouth, and I used the opportunity to kiss him. He tasted like I imagined he would, just like mint. He was obviously inexperienced, so I took lead. I was aroused, and so was he. I felt special for all of about two seconds before it hit me. He probably came out to solve his problem, just as I did, but he definitely was not dreaming about me.

I stopped when I realized how stupid I was. I would have cried if I was alone. I was so ignorant. Why would he want me? I mean, I'm a total ass to him, and I can't help it. He leaned up; I thought he was trying to get me off, so I left. I didn't want to look stupid. I didn't dare look back either.

I made my way quickly to my bed to sit and mope. There would be no sleep for me that night.

The next day I had classes with him. Oh joy, half the school probably knew what happened already. I went to breakfast, and looked over to see that bed-head brunette looking over at me. He didn't look angry, or disgusted. I kept my usual mask on for my friends, it wasn't very convincing.

I was the last kid to my class, so I took the only seat open. Of course it had to be next to Harry. Everybody whispered as I quietly sat down. I ignored them. He wouldn't look at me. That hurt.

I finally got tired of waiting for a response. I stared at him half the class and he didn't even glance my way. I took out a piece of parchment and scribbled:

_I know you want more. There's not point in denying it. Meet me outside the Slytherin commons room at midnight tonight and you'll get what you want. I won't displease you, I promise. Will you be there, or will I have to kidnap you?_

_Draco Malfoy_

I addressed it and passed it. He didn't seem to react too much. I didn't know him enough to read him yet. After a few minutes he moved and wrote:

_I'll be there._

I chuckled quietly. When he looked at me I smiled. It was a real smile for the first time in too long. I know that my 'enemy' shouldn't mean this much to me. I knew that, but I was completely helpless when he was around.

The rest of the day went agonizingly slow. I didn't want to raise any suspicion, so I tried to steer clear of Harry for the rest of the day. It was hard though. I was quiet and jumpy. I'm sure my followers were worried, but they didn't mean anything to me.

Around 10 I had to sneak away from everybody. I needed some alone time to start getting ready. Yes, I know two hours is a long time to get ready. I had to compose myself though. I didn't want to come off as eager. I wanted to charm him.

When I emerged from my room, I checked the time. I was last. Malfoys' were never late. Then again Malfoys' weren't gay either. I got out of the commons easily enough. I was worried that he had already left. I looked around, disappointed. I couldn't see him.

Suddenly, he pulled his cloak off, surprising me. Trying to hide my shock, I started to talk "Well, hello there, Harry. I thought you were going to stand me up." I used a sexy voice with a slight pout. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him to want me to, so much. He responded with a quickened breath. "What's wrong now, sweetie?"

He shook his head, obviously slightly embarrassed. "Nothing, what do you have planned for tonight?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. All of my flirting was going to come down to that moment. I wondered if he picked up the hint. I grabbed his hands, so nervously. He didn't pull away, which I assumed was a good thing. I began to lead him up the stairs.

I turned and looked him in the eyes, which automatically brought a smile to my face. They were unsure. "You'll see." I was so scared, but I didn't let it show in any way.

"Close your eyes; I want it to be a surprise." He closed his green eyes. It was almost sad not being able to see them. I led him to our destination. It took a long while. It seemed longer because it was silent the entire way.

My anticipation grew with each step. We stopped right outside the invisible entrance. "Keep your eyes closed." I whispered in his ear. I guess he wasn't expecting it because he shivered. I thought I saw goose bumps too. I didn't know if this was good or bad.

I left his side for a minute. I walked past the tapestry three times thinking _I need a place for us to forget for one night._ Forget all the hate, forget all the lies, forget our rivalry, and what was expected of us.

A fancy door appeared before me. I walked back over to Harry. "Keep your eyes closed." I leaned against him, putting my face close to his shoulder.

His answer was short, "Okay." I'm pretty sure he never expected it either.

"Do you promise?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, I do." He said. I couldn't read it. I just smiled. I got carried away and kissed his cheek. When I stopped myself, I looked at him with scared eyes. I relaxed a little as I watched a smile take over his face. I leaned back and took his hand. We walked into the room.

"Sit down." I told him, with authority. I had gained confidence with that kiss. He sat down on the bed that was in the middle of the room. I sat on his lap facing him. His breath quickened. "You can open your eyes now." I whispered.

He opened his bright green eyes, and locked his gaze with my cold ones. His eyes were like a treasure to me. I felt lucky to be staring at them.

His eyes were full of questions. I decided to end that with a kiss. A strong passionate one, I didn't break this one.

I pushed him down on the bed, and I wasn't gentle about it either. I slowly snaked my way up his body. I couldn't believe this was happening. I began to unbutton his shirt. He reached up to get mine, but I got up and walked away.

His face was full of confusion, and some hurt. I had him right where I wanted him. "What was that for?" He seemed a little more upset. He wanted me.

I thought I should act like a Malfoy for a second to make up for all the time I wouldn't be acting like one later. "I can undress myself." I teased him by taking my clothes off slowly.

He was still fully dressed. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off of his chest. "Well, aren't you going to get naked too, or am I going to have to do everything myself?"

I pretty much lost all self control. He looked shocked as I got naked. I went over to him in a rush. He seemed frozen as I took off all of his clothes. I took in his body. It was toned. It was now mine.

"Have you ever done this before?" I began to worry, and it showed.

He still looked shocked. He shook his head, "no."

"Okay," I kissed him softly. I wanted to be gentle for him. "I'll take it nice and slow for you then. Okay?" I kissed all the way down his body. He smelled and tasted as good as he looked, which was amazing, if you didn't get that point already. "Just do what I say and you'll be okay."

He nodded slowly. It slightly worried me. I was going to change the look on his face soon enough.

I began to prepare myself. I wanted this to be as painless as possible for him. I moaned quietly as I touched myself. This wasn't another dream of mine it was real.

I began to prepare him. "This will hurt." I said sadly. I didn't want to hurt him. As I placed my fingers in him, I could see the discomfort in his eyes. I did as much as I could with my fingers.

I brought his legs over my shoulders and slid into him slowly. I waited until he relaxed. "Are you okay?" It was so hard to be gentle. It was obvious. He was hesitant as he nodded. I knew it still hurt, so I went slowly at first. I kissed him, trying to comfort him. He was so tight. It felt so good.

I picked up my pace when he was fully relaxed. He moaned loudly after the first time I plunged in. I knew I had found his sweet spot. I hit it again. "You like that don't you." My voice was full of lust. I continued to make him moan, louder each time.

I went down to his neck and began to suck. I would claim him as mine. He didn't object. I wanted him to cum first, but I was so close. I grabbed him and began to stroke. His moans became more desperate, until he couldn't take it and released. I came right after. That was the best sex I'd ever had.

I didn't know what he was thinking. "Well, what do you think?" I managed to get out through pants.

He was panting for air. It was a beautiful sight. He whispered, "God, oh God, Draco." I assumed that was a good thing.

I laughed quietly as I pulled out. I didn't want to. As soon as I was out I wanted back in. "No!" He said.

"What? You want to do it again?" I couldn't believe it. He nodded. "Okay. I promised I would please you. I'll stick with that promise." I said slyly.

The night continued on until we both had no more energy and we passed out. That night, was the best night, by far, of my life. I felt so happy. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up I found a sleeping Harry cuddled to my side. I was still smiling. I leaned down to kiss him.

I had to go before he woke up.

_Dear Harry,_

_I had a great night last night. I hope we can do it again sometime. I know I don't let it show much, but I really care about you. I love you. I hope this doesn't scare you, but I never hated you. Will you honor me by being my boyfriend? Tell me later in class. _

_Love, Draco_

A shadow in the corner caught my attention. It was my father. "…father…?" I asked in a whisper.

"Draco, what are you doing! Sleeping with the enemy? No son of mine will dishonor my name like this." He reached out and grabbed me. I began to cry quietly.

"H-how did you find me? How did you know?" I said. All hope had left my body.

He picked up the note and read it. He crumpled it up and threw it across the room. "You are marked. Lord Voldemort knows all. Did you really think you could betray him like this with no consequences? Now break it off."

I fell to the floor. I didn't want to die. I had to do this. I had to. I shook so badly as I wrote

_Dear Harry,_

_Had fun last night._

_-Draco_

That's all I could manage. My father pulled me up. "Now, stop your crying. We have a meeting with the Dark Lord. You need to save your tears for after he's done with you." He said coldly.

I looked at Harry for the last time. I was still crying as we apparted in front of Voldemort.

He slapped me. "I thought you were loyal." His voice was chilling. He slapped me again, this time I fell to the floor. "I guess not. We'll fix that."

He tortured me until I felt as if I was dying.

"Now be smart. I hope that taught you a lesson. If you ever do it again, I will kill you. Now, go to class." He turned away and I landed on my bed. He sent me back to school. I began to cry again. I took my wand and began to heal most of my wounds.

I got ready for class. I had to be strong now. I had to be what everybody expected of me. My insides were falling apart. My heart belonged to someone I was forbidden to have. My life sucked, but I had to hold it all together.

When I walked into class I saw Harry sitting where we sat together. It crossed my mind that dying didn't seem so bad if I got him. Then reality hit and I moved to the front. I couldn't look at him anymore; it hurt too badly.

I only hoped it didn't hurt him. I hoped he would just shrug it off. I hoped he could find happiness without me. I hoped for the best for him.

My life was so slow. It hurt. I got punished more for my actions. They never let me live it down. I felt so empty without Harry though. I needed him. I cried so many tears. This is how it went on for months.

Voldemort called for me three months before school ended. "I need you to get Harry wrapped around your finger." My heart lifted. I could be with Harry again! "So I can destroy him." He finished. I felt like my heart just died. "School's ending soon. I need to keep tabs on him. I will kill him." I just looked at him with a blank face. I couldn't help him. He began to walk away. "Oh, and Draco, if you don't do this, I will kill you." He laughed as he disappeared.

That was just _great._ I finally could be with Harry, but it was going to be the death of one of us. I had to do it.

I was walking back to the school when I saw him. I took up the opportunity. I grabbed him from behind, and blocked his scream.

I whispered "Harry, calm down. It's me." He stopped moving.

"Draco?" He asked sadly. So, I did hurt him.

"Yes." I said sadly. "I came here to…"

He turned around and cut me off. "Look you don't have to explain. I understand that I was just a one night stand."

That hurt me to even think of that night. "No! It's not like that at all! Harry, I love you and I have for a long time. I just couldn't admit it. I denied it at every turn, but now it's pointless." I had to do this. This wasn't going to be easy.

He gave me a blank stare. "What?"

I sighed. "You heard me Potter. I love you." I looked away. I did love him so much. This was going to hurt me more.

He hugged me. "I love you too, Draco." I kissed him. I didn't want to hear that. I was going to hurt him.

That night we stayed in the forest, making love. I didn't sleep that night. I watched my sweet angel sleep. I kissed him frequently. I put my face on. I whispered "This will be the death of both of us." He woke up.

He looked up at me with the cutest eyes. "Harry, will you be my boyfriend?"

He agreed right away. I was so happy I could have my Harry. I was not happy about the future though.

At first, I pushed the facts aside. I was happy making him happy. I took him everywhere. I bought him a diamond ring. I wanted him to always wear it. I wanted him to always know that I loved him.

He was a great boyfriend. He never mentioned any of my flaws, and he showed his love whenever he could. I cared oh so much.

As the end of school grew closer, I grew more distant. The date was approaching fast. It was so hard to think about. I had to push myself away from him to keep myself from falling too hard. I couldn't stay with him every night because I had breakdowns. I didn't treat him like he deserved to be treated. I loved him so much. He deserved so much better.

I snapped at him one night. He looked so hurt. I tried to fix it with a 'it's fine.' And an 'I love you.'

It was the night before school ended. I knew I couldn't do it. I had to break things off. I had to keep him away. I had to make him hate me.

"Draco, love, how are we going to see each other after school? I mean, we won't have school next year and we live so far away." He asked. I took him to the place where it really started. We were cuddled on the bed.

"We won't see each other after tomorrow." I said flatly. It hurt so badly. This is how it had to be though.

He started to cry. "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, after school end, we'll both go our separate ways. We won't talk to each other, we won't see each other, the end" I kept my voice flat. My heart went cold as I tried not to cry.

"But, you said you loved me! I love you! You can't do this to me!" He begged me. It was so hard to keep going.

"I lied when I said I loved you. I just wanted to keep you coming back." I had to make him hate me. It was the only way.

"You monster, how could you do that to me!" He yelled at me through his gasps and sobs.

"It was easy." I just looked at him with a blank canvas for a face. "Look, you do mean something to me. I just don't love you. Stop asking things before you hurt yourself more." _Stop before you hurt me more, _is what I really meant.

"I love you, Draco. You can't do this to me. I love you." He begged more. I just stayed quiet. I didn't know what to do. "My first impression of you was right. You're a lying, manipulative, dirty… monster. You're just a whore! I hate you. I hate who you are."

I looked down. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm going now. Goodbye Harry."

He fell to the ground as I got up and walked away. "No, don't leave me. I need you. I'm sorry. I'll fix it. We can be together. I'll make everything better. I love you!" I turned and looked at him one more time before I was gone. The moment I left I broke down. I fled the school grounds. I had to disappear. I had to leave. I couldn't stay there. It hurt to damn much.

…:::xXx:::…

Ten years later, and I still love him just as much as the moment I met him. I managed to escape unscathed. He managed to defeat Voldemort. I still think about him every night. He's the only one I want. I don't think it's healthy to miss somebody this much. It's pretty much driving me insane. I just want to go find him and tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him I still loved him. He probably hates me by now. He probably moved on. It's so sad that it ended this way.

I love him, and I always will. I hope he's happy wherever he is…

…:::xXx:::…

I walked down the street to a pub. I didn't want to feel anymore. I had already decided: This will be the night I die. I just didn't want to feel it. I needed to get wasted first.

I sat down next to a dark figure at the bar and ordered my drink. I looked over and saw a familiar ring. The one I bought for Harry. My heart began to race as I looked up at the owner of the hand. I saw sad green eyes.

I couldn't keep it contained "…Harry…?"

He looked over and his eyes went wide. "Draco… is that really you?"

I nodded. I couldn't believe I had run into him.

He got up. "I'm sorry. I'll just leave now." He walked out of the pub.

At first I could only stare. Then my senses came to me. I ran out after him. "Harry! Wait!" He turned around, and I ran into him.

I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes before I kissed him.

At first he kissed back, and then he backed up. "What are you doing!"

I looked at him with honest eyes. "Something I should have done a long time ago… Harry, I love you. I always have…"

He looked away. "Draco. You already hurt me enough. Don't you think? I don't need your lies to make it worse."

I shushed him. "I'm not lying. Let me tell you the truth at my place"

…:::xXx:::…

To be continued…

…:::xXx:::…

A/N: Oh shit, plot twist! Cool. Haha. Please send some love… or hate… my way. I would prefer love though. Haha. I would like some reviews before I continue this. I think it's pretty awesome. Happy ending is to come. I bet none of you were expecting that to be the reason he left Harry. Oh yeah I feel like a genius, but really, I'm pathetic.. Anyways… leave some constructive reviews telling me what I can improve on in the future, or tell me what you want to see in the final chapter, or you can just tell me how awesome I am. I'm just kidding, kind of.

Love you all :]!


End file.
